Wish I had an Angel SongFicOne Shoot
by Aredhel-Hime
Summary: Ella ha muerto, pero su vida no ha sido en vano, ayudó más de lo que muchos creen, aunque muchos la odien, todos terminaron echandola de menos, pensaron que iría al infierno, pero ahora es un angel que todos necesitan. OneShoot ¡Denle una oportunidad


**Konnichiwa!!!** Soy Aredhel-Hime, y les vengo a dejar un One-Shoot de uno de mis personajes favoritos de InuYasha w, espero que lo disfruten mucho. Es practicamente mi punto de vista sobre ella en varias ocasiones, pensamientos, recuerdos, y mucho más. Pueden criticar tanto bien como mal (Mientras que sea con respeto). No me queda nada más que decirles, ojala disfruten el Songfic .

* * *

**Sonfic One-Shoot**: Wish I Had an Angel

Al fin esa pesadilla terminó para ella, el tormento de vivir de esa manera, alimentandose de almas de mujeres inocentes. Lo odiaba, lo detestaba, pero sin embargo vivió, vivió por la venganza, el rencor, por esas serpientes malditas, sus grandes compañeras, aún siente un gran sufrimiento, ese ser despreciable que había acabado con su vida, no lo toleraba, le provocaba nauceas. Sin embargo, esa persona alguna vez fue humano, aunque odiaba admitirlo, quería recuperar a ese humano, lograr que ese ser tan despreciable lograra tener algún sentimiento, le costaba asimilarlo, le costaba aceptarlo, ese Hanyou maldito había causado dolor por todos lados, y por su culpa su vida se acababa, finalmente.

_I wish I had an angel_

_For one moment of love_

_I wish I had your angel_

_tonight_

A pesar de sus malas acciones, ella no irá al Infierno, a pesar de que ha causado dolor, no irá, sus últimas buenas acciones, y hasta las primeras de su vida, valieron la pena, acabó con ese profundo rencor, acabó con esos deseos de venganza, y descansó, descansó en paz, cerró los ojos a esa pesadilla, sabiendo que no despertará. Esa vida de cadaver no le gustaba, la aborrecía, ansiaba la muerte, con todas sus fuerzas... Pero le temía, por eso vivió, por la maldición que Urasue le proporcionó, claro que nada hubiera pasado si ese ser no la hubiera asesinado primero. Como anhelaba morir en ese instante, lo anhelaba tanto, gritaba con todas sus fuerzas que alguien la liberará, pero nadie escuchó. Asi ella cayó en esa profunda melancolía, y jamás volvió a sonreir.

_Deep into a dying day_

_I took a step outside an innocent heart_

_Prepare to hate me fall when I may_

_This night will hurt you like never before_

Sus últimos momentos los pasó con esa muchacha, la que sería su reencarnación. Ah si, Higurashi Kagome, esa chica la odiaba, pero aún asi la ayudó mucho, es una joven de gran corazón que le enseñó mucho a la pobre alma de la Miko. Sus últimas palabras se las regaló a esa chica, su reencarnación, la que pondrá fin al maldito ser llamado Naraku, ella y sus amigos, Miroku al que salvó del veneno; Sango, había cuidado de su hermano, Kohaku; y también InuYasha, InuYasha... Aquel Hanyou que quería llevarse al Infierno, vaya que tonta que fue, asi se llamaba en sus últimos momentos de vida.

_Old loves they die hard_

_Old lies they die harder_

Pensaba en muchas cosas a la vez, necesitaba aclarar varias cosas en su mente. Su arco pasará a manos de su reencarnación, nadie lo merecía más que ella. En el momento que habló con InuYasha quería decirle miles de cosas, disculparse por causarle ese malestar, pero no pudo, no tuvo el valor suficiente para hacerlo. Pensaba, en su hermana, quería disculparse con ella, siempre se preocupaba por ella y nunca le prestó atención desde que fue revivida. Se acercaba la hora, su vista se volvía borrosa, la hora le había llegado. Dijo sus últimas palabras "_No llores Kagome... Mi alma ha sido salvada_" luego, cerró los ojos sin esperar un nuevo despertar.

_I wish I had an angel_

_For one moment of love_

_I wish I had your angel_

_Your Virgin Mary undone_

_Im in love with my lust_

_Burning angel wings to dust_

_I wish I had your angel tonight_

Todos estaban tristes, era extraño, no creía que alguien la llegara a extrañar, despues del dolor que había causado, realmente no lo merecía. InuYasha sufría, no quería hablar con nadie, estar con nadie, sentía que todo era su culpa; Sango también, de cierto modo, estaba arrepentida, esa Miko había cuidado de su hermano; Miroku se sentía culpable de no poder salvarla; Naraku disfrutó de su muerte ¿La disfrutó? Esa pregunta aún se la hacía, no sabía si realmente la disfrutó por completo, no por su parte, ahora inexistente, humana, sino por él mismo, no conocía sus verdaderos sentimientos. Esa Miko perturbaba a todos, a todos y a cada uno les hacía una increíble falta, hasta incluso ese despiadado Hanyou, no sabía porque, él hacía creer que era innecesaria, pero esa mentira no la creía ni él mismo. Y no solo a estos dos bandos la extrañaban, había una pequeña niña que también lloraba por su muerte... ¿Acaso Sesshoumaru, Rin y Jaken también sufrieron, aunque sea un poco, por la muerte de este angel?

_I'm going down so frail and cruel_

_Drunken disguise changes all the rules_

Ella hizo tantas cosas buenas como malas, apoyó a su reencarnación pese a que se odiaban, y hasta a muchas aldeas, brindó su ayuda a muchas personas, pero entre ellas, Naraku era uno de ellos, le entregó varios fragmentos de Shikon, solo para esperar a asesinarlo. Deseaba llevar a InuYasha al Infierno, pero ni ella llegó... Se arrepintió de cada mal que hizo, como de no asesinar a Naraku cuando pudo, pero su muerte porfin le llegó, y su fragil vida terminó, por última vez.

_Old loves they die hard_

_Old lies they die harder_

Angel... Nadie creía que realmente lo fuera, pero detrás de esa crueldad, frialdad y rencor, había una dulce Miko que solo quería el bien de todos, y claro, por eso era una Miko. Hubo sufrimiento, alegrias, risas, llanto, odio, tristeza, amor, y muchos sentimientos más. Su infancia fue normal, luego se enfrentó con una Miko Oscura, Tsubaki, a la que derrotó. Consiguió la Shikon No Tama de mano de los Taiyiya, conoció a InuYasha, se enamoraron, se odiaron, luego la joven murió a manos de aquel vil hanyou recien creado a partir de un ladrón, Onigumo. Fue quemada junto con la perla por su propio deseo, cuando fue revivida por la bruja Urasue, ya olvidó todo su pasado, solo sentía rencor, furia. Su vida se volvió amarga, aunque su corazón se ablandó al pasar por pueblos de aldeanos que necesitaban de su ayuda, pero esos lugares no eran para ella, estaba destinada a vagar hasta que esa triste vida acabe.

_I wish I had an angel_

_For one moment of love_

_I wish I had your angel_

_Your Virgin Mary undone_

_Im in love with my lust_

_Burning angel wings to dust_

_I wish I had your angel tonight_

Durante esa vida de cadaver, ella hirió a mucha gente, pero ayudó a mucha otra. Como Kohaku, Miroku, los distintos aldeanos, o hasta ese asesino Suikotsu, extraño hombre, no lamentó nunca ayudarlos, jamás lo hizo. Aunque de cierto modo haya hecho unos grandes actos, hizo muy malos actos, ha lastimado a mucha gente y se ganó el odio de otros muchos. Sus palabras marcaron a varios: InuYasha no ha logrado superar a la vez estas palabras."_Cuando mi voz calle con la muerte, mi corazón te seguirá hablando_". Otras fueron estas palabras _"Una vez que una relación se marchita es imposible que vuelva a florecer_". Y las del monte de las Animas, cuando purificó el alma de un bandido anciano... La cruel trampa _"Lo malo se vuelve bueno, lo bueno se vuelve malo, lo puro se ensucia, lo sucio se purifica, todo lo que vive muere, y todo lo que muere renace"._

_Greatest thrill_

_Not to kill_

_But to have the prize of the night_

_Hypocrite_

_Wannabe friend_

_13th disciple who betrayed me for nothing!_

50 años estuvo dormida, bajo la traición de Naraku al herirla fingiendo ser InuYasha. Luego desapareció creyendo su muerte, pero sobrevivió a la caída de ese veneno, ocasionado por el mismo hanyou que la asesinó la primera vez. Por último, durmió eternamente, asesinada por ese mismo que ansiaba su muerte... Bajo la compañía de su reencarnación, esa joven que había deseado que no existiera, yacía junto a ella, llorando. La Miko le entregó su arco, esa fiel arma con la que peleó mil batallas.

_I wish I had an angel_

_For one moment of love_

_I wish I had your angel_

_Your Virgin Mary undone_

_Im in love with my lust_

_Burning angel wings to dust_

_I wish I had your angel tonight_

Kagome descubrió la verdad, la verdad que Kanna le reveló _"La luz acabará con Naraku", _la Luz que este Angel dejó en el último fragmento de la Shikon No Tama, el de Kohaku. Pero... ¿Qué otras verdades descubrió? Una que le dolió. La miko, se había enamorado profundamente de InuYasha, y él de ella, compartieron varios momentos juntos, desde un mal primer encuentro, hasta caer en aquella trampa. Precensió sus besos, sus abrazos. Y le dolió, le dolió hasta llegar a pensar odiarla. Pero... ¿Por qué lloró junto a ella por su muerte? No sabría explicarles, pero esta Miko no fue tan malvada después de todo.

_Last dance, first kiss_

_Your touch, my bliss_

_Beauty always comes with dark thoughts_

Su piel era blanca como la leche, su cabello era negro como la noche, y sus ojos resplandecían como las estrellas, era una Miko dulce, alegre, pero a la vez fría y despiadada, su arco era su compañero de toda la vida, ella era habil con ese fiel compañero, lograba todo lo que se proponía, aún despues de muerta, logró hacer un bien a los que lo rodeaban. Ella es la Luz que salvará a todos de la perdición, es el Angel que todos necesitaron. Ella es la miko **Kiky****ō**.

_I wish I had an angel_

_I wish I had an angel_

_I wish I had an angel_

_I wish I had an angel  
_

* * *

Al fin he hecho un Songfic con esta canción, me pareció que quedaba bastante bien con Kikyö. La canción es "Wish I had an Angel" de "Nightwish" . Entonces... ¡¡Trabajo logrado!! Nos vemos muy pronto!! 


End file.
